


Next to Godliness

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Enema but not quite, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Showers, Twincest, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wants Tom to be clean for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next to Godliness

Dusk was just encroaching, and the sun hung low in the sky, the last remnants of golden and orange glow tinging the sky and clouds as Tom made his way up the front steps. He had the last two dogs in hand and all three of them were breathing heavily from the evening run. Tom had decided to take the dogs in pairs today instead of one at a time and they had proved to a be a work out. Tom's shirt was damp with sweat and he could feel a layer of perspiration covering his body.  
He managed to wrangle the front door open while keeping a hold of the leashes and let he and the dogs inside. They hardly put up a fight as he cleaned their paws, and then obediently went to their beds, exhausted. Hanging up the leashes, Tom stretched his own aching body, imagining a nice cool shower before vegging out in front of the TV until bedtime.  
Tom made his way down the front hall, finding the house mostly dark. He was just beginning to wonder where Bill was when he felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise. He stopped at entrance of the living room, his heart thudding loudly in the silence. Suddenly, he didn't need to wonder where his twin was because he knew exactly where – somewhere behind him, close. Tom didn't move an inch although he could've turned and caught sight of Bill lurking in the shadows. A set of fingers brushed over his back and he breathed heavily, now from anticipation instead of exertion. The hand pressed more fully against his back and Tom could feel his body heat radiating towards him. He could smell him too, the soft scent of shampoo and vanilla body wash, along with cocoa butter lotion. Tom pressed his eyes closed, tried to reign in the stampeding of his heart that was sending the blood rushing downwards.  
“You're all hot and sweaty.” Bill's voice was soft, sending a shiver down Tom's spine.  
Tom wanted to say something, perhaps explain that he had just run the dogs, but his tongue felt mute and heavy in his mouth.  
The hand at his back slid down farther, then detoured around to his stomach, toying with the edge of his t-shirt. “You know how I feel about that.” Bill went on, and Tom's stomach fluttered.  
“I...” He whispered, his voice coming out rough, “I was going to.” He finished, sounding weak.  
“Mmm.” Bill murmured, demurely. “No, I think you like it when I clean you.”  
“Bill...” It was whimper this time, a plea – for what, Tom could not decide.  
“Go.” The tone of Bill's voice remained soft despite the command, but Tom did not doubt the force with which he meant it. He stood frozen for a moment before Bill's hand slid away from him, releasing him. He moved on autopilot, the main part of his brain racing ahead. He made his way up the stairs, going to directly to the bathroom.  
The bathroom was elaborate. One wall of the bathroom was a mirror. On the other wall was a long counter that held two sinks. Next to that was the shower stall that was encircled with clear glass. There was a Jacuzzzi farther down.  
Tom stepped inside, his hand shaking as he began to remove the sweaty clothes from his body. He tossed them aside, along with his tennis shoes and stood in the middle of the room, waiting. He could hardly bear the sight of his reflection, noting his raging erection, and the pink, aroused hue on his cheeks. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated.  
He heard Bill behind him, but he could still not bring himself to look up.  
“Very good.” Bill's breath whispered over his neck and he swallowed hard. He felt the hand at his back again and this time, Bill's nails scraped a little as he drew his hand down. “Get in the shower.” Bill said, his hand firming against his back and giving him a little push. Tom stumbled a bit before gaining his balance and forced himself to the shower stall. He opened the door and went inside. He glanced back and could see Bill's shape through the opaque glass. He bit hard at his lip as he watched the fuzzy image undress then come closer. Bill pulled the door open and Tom could see his eyes for the first time. They were black and deep with desire. His full lips were glistening with gloss and parted slightly. Tom's cock leapt in response and he gave a groan, tilting his head away.  
Bill stepped inside and shut the door, locking them inside the small space. Without looking, he twisted the water on. His eyes stayed on Tom as the hot water began to pour down upon them. Bill stepped closer to him, crowding him up against the wall until their bodies were flush. Tom could feel their cocks aligned between them, the two hard columns chafing.  
Bill leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Tom pressed forward, immediately trying to thrust his tongue into Bill's mouth. Bill pulled back, shaking his head. “Let's get you clean first.” He advised. Tom leaned his head back against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. Not first the first time, he wished that Bill could just forget all this cleanliness shit, but like every other time, he didn't protest. Instead, he gave a short, but submissive nod.  
Bill grabbed the body wash from shelf and uncapped it, pouring a generous amount into his palm. He rubbed his hands together, working the soap into a lather before he settled his hands on Tom's shoulders. His palms began to work in circles, spreading the soap over Tom's shoulders then down his chest. Tom bit down hard on his lip as Bill palms rubbed over his pecs, sliding downwards until he reached his nipples. His rubbed harder and longer here, making Tom's nipples harden against the sheen of water and soap. He drew his hands back, his fingers playing softly with the sensative points.  
“Bill...” Tom whispered. He wanted to squirm beneath Bill's touch, but he forced himself to remain still as Bill tortured him. He pinched at Tom's nipples, rolling them between his thumb and index fingers , then rubbing with his thumbs. By the time he was finished, Tom's nipples were aching and sensative and his cock was throbbing harder than before.  
Bill moved on with a sensual look up at Tom from underneath dark lashes. Droplets of water fell from the thick fringe and his full lips were now moist and shining more than before. Tom groaned and pressed his eyes shut, cutting off the desirable image.  
Bill's palms moved downwards, onto his stomach. Tom sucked in a breath as Bill's palms moved down, massaging Tom's quivering stomach. Intense desire sliced through that very area and Tom grappled for something to hold onto. He found the edge of the shelf and the railing that was next to the retractable seat on one side of the shower and held on tight as Bill slid one hand down to Tom's cock. His warm, wet hand surrounded him and Tom's knees wanted to go weak. He held himself up as Bill's rubbed up and down, running his thumb over Tom's foreskin, pulling it back and forth over his head. Tom gasped and bit down on his lip. His hips jerked up towards Bill's hand, but the touch was gone in the next second.  
Bill didn't touch his cock again, probably knowing that Tom didn't need much more coaxing to come, and knelt down as he briefly rubbed soap over Tom's legs. When he rose again, he told Tom, “Turn around.”  
Tom swallowed hard and did as he was told, pressing his cheek against the cool, wet surface of the wall. Bill got more soap in his and began to apply it to Tom's back. His fingers were firm as he massaged the soap into Tom's skin. Tom let out a soft moan at the temporary massage as Bill's hands slid down and squeezed just above his hips. His hands slid back up Tom's sides and rubbed soap over his underarms before retreating down to his ass. Tom sucked his lower lip into his mouth as Bill's hands kneaded the flesh for several long seconds. Tom groaned loudly when Bill's fingers slid between his buttocks, rubbing up and down the cleft. Tom angled his hips back towards Bill's hand. He could already feel himself opening up, ready to take Bill's fingers or cock, but Bill moved away.  
Tom looked over when he heard Bill pulling out the seat. He patted it, and he didn't have to give a command. Tom moved slowly over to it and knelt down. When he was bent over it, Bill grabbed the removable shower head from the wall. It was small but it had different settings on it that suited Bill wonderfully.  
“Now, we know,” Bill began, “That you haven't a good shower until you're clean inside and out.”  
Tom leaned harder against the seat, and pressed his eyes shut. He knew what was coming and he was never sure whether he despised it or loved it.  
Bill knelt down behind and Tom could hear him changing the setting on the shower head. Without the hot water pouring down upon him, Tom felt cold, his arms prickling with goosebumps. He shivered against the seat. He heard the water coming back on again. This time it wasn't in a wide, soft spray. It was now a concentrated stream of water that pounded heavily against the floor of the shower. It grazed his leg and Tom could feel the water pressure. His stomach flipped and he tried to relax as Bill palmed one of his buttocks.  
“It will only be a few minutes.” Bill promised softly before rubbing his thumb over Tom's taut hole. He pressed his thumb in, and whispering, “Relax. You're too tense.”  
Tom tried to breathe correctly and let his body open the way it had a few moments ago. Bill's thumb slid in and he pressed it in a few times before he pulled to one side, opening him even further. Tom squelched a cry as Bill lifted the nozzle. He felt the water pounding against his thigh, then his ass, then against him. His heart slammed against his ribs as the water suddenly rushed into him, pounding into his entrance. He held onto the seat until his knuckles turned white and he was shaking. He could feel the water jetting inside him before it was flushed back out by the next wave.  
“That's it... You're doing good.” Bill's soft voice reached his ears and he shuddered. He felt weak already and he hadn't even come.  
The torture lasted for only a few minutes as Bill had promised before Bill's stood and replaced the nozzle on the wall and twisted the setting back to the normal shower spray. He knelt back down behind Tom.  
“That wasn't so bad, hmm?” He asked, stroking Tom's buttock.  
“No.” Tom whispered, his voice coming out in a croak.  
“Let's get some soap, then you'll be all clean for me.” Bill said, leaning down to nuzzle between Tom's shoulder blades. Tom lifted his head, sensing a promise hidden in the words. The sooner he was clean, the sooner he could have Bill. It didn't matter that they would have to go through the whole process again when they were done.  
Bill's opened the body wash again and rubbed some on his fingers before pressing them between Tom's buttocks. Tom relaxed and let Bill's fingers rub into him. He sighed, leaning slack against the seat as Bill's fingers pumped inside him. He didn't touch his prostate, but it felt amazing anyways.  
When Bill pulled his fingers back, he asked, “Do you want to go the bedroom now?”  
“Can we... can we just stay here?” Tom asked quietly. He didn't want to wait any longer. Typically, he liked having the soft bed beneath him, but tonight, he just wanted Bill inside him.  
“Sure.” Bill replied softly. “Whatever you like.”  
Tom felt a smile on his lips, reminding himself that this was why he let Bill have his obsessive ways – in the end, he coddled Tom like a baby or a younger sibling, although he was neither and their relationship was so much more than that.  
Bill found the lube and pumped his hand over himself a few times as he applied it. He grabbed Tom's hips and pressed against him. Tom groaned on the first entrance, his body spasming around Bill's cock before relaxing. Bill slid in to the hilt, his balls pressing against Tom's.  
“Ooohh...” Bill murmured quietly, resting there for a moment before he began to move. His hips seemed to simply grind at first in a way that Tom could hardly handle.  
“Bill... please...” Tom whispered, pushing his hips back towards Bill's. Bill upgraded to rolling his hips against Tom, their bodies meeting in short thrusts. Tom clawed at the seat, groaning Bill's names and exclamations. Bill's tip began to rub his prostate and he reared back against Bill, searching for the pleasurable sensation.  
“Oh, Bill...” He groaned, lifting himself up. He braced his hands against the seat, thrusting back harder against Bill. Bill held tightly to one hand and slid his other hand around Tom to grasp at this cock. “Yes, yes...” Tom chanted, grinding back against Bill's thrusts, making his cock rub his prostate again and again. “God!” He cried out as their bodies began to smack harder.  
Bill's hand somehow managed to stay firm and unwavering, pumping up and down Tom's cock. He rubbed his thumb over Tom's foreskin, finding the leaking opening beneath. He swirled his thumb through pre-cum, making Tom shiver and moan.  
Bill reached around him and pushed the seat back up against the wall, taking Tom's foundation out from under him.  
“Get back down.” Bill demanded in his ear, his other hand pressing between Tom's shoulder blades. He shoved him down onto the floor of the shower, keeping his butt up against him. He screwed his cock into him at an even sharper angle, watching as the tight little hole between Tom's spread ass cheeks took in his cock again and again.  
“God, Bill!” Tom cried, sputtering against the water on the floor of the shower.  
Bill slammed his hips harder against him, the sounds of their bodies meeting rising above the raining of the shower head.  
Tom didn't know how much more he could take. His testicles were taut and aching and his cock lurched in Bill's hand with each stroke. He was right on the edge and Bill was quickly taking him all the way as his cock hammered his prostate with each stroke.  
“Bill! Bill, please!” It was all he could cry out as the climax rushed towards him. In the next second, his entire body was seizing, pleasure coiling tight inside him before suddenly exploding outwards. He thrashed against Bill and the shower floor as cum sprayed from his head. His body squeezed around Bill's cock and Bill cried out, but continued to slam into him. Tom lay weakly beneath him for several more strokes before Bill's released into him. The hot flood of cum made Tom shiver as Bill moaned and writhed behind him. At last, they both collapsed breathing hard.  
Tom slowly pushed himself up, his ass aching in the most pleasurable way. He turned himself towards Bill who was watching him with hazy eyes.  
“That was...s'good...” Tom managed as he dragged himself into Bill's arms. Bill wrapped his endless extremities around Tom and held him tight. Tom pressed his cheek against the warm, wet flesh of Bill's chest and relaxed.  
“I wanted to see your face.” He said at last.  
Tom lifted his head. “Then.... do it again.”  
Bill raised a brow. “Just as hard?”  
Tom felt his stomach do excited cartwheels and his heart begin to race again. He nodded. “Just as good.” He returned.  
Desire flashed in Bill's eyes and he whispered. “Two times means double the cleaning.”  
“I don't care.” Tom whispered back. Their voices were barely discernable above the din of the shower, but their locked eyes were saying everything. A little shudder rocked Bill's body and Tom swallowed hard and whispered, “I want you in me again.”  
Bill gave one slow blink as he drew in a quavering breath. He lifted a hand and traced the shape of Tom's cheekbone and jaw before nodding. He disentangled them and pulled down the seat again. Seating himself upon it, he held out a hand to Tom. “First... you're gonna suck me.” He said,  
Tom nodded quickly and scrambled between Bill's knees. Bill held up the body wash bottle again, and said, “Wash me off first?”  
Tom nodded, his mouth dry as he took the bottle and opened it. He squirted some out onto his palm and rubbed his hands together as Bill had done earlier before he reached out and took Bill's cock in his hands. Bill pressed his lips together and let out a satisfied hum as Tom rubbed his palms up and down Bill's length, washing away the remnants of cum and body fluid. His erection was already returning with Tom's firm, insistent touch. Tom made a quick job of the cleaning and washed the soap from his hands and Bill's cock before leaning closer.  
Bill grasped the braids at the nape of his neck and pulled him closer. He didn't give Tom much time to adjust before he pressed his cock in. He moaned aloud as Tom's lips closed around his cock.  
“Yes, suck me, Tomi.” He whispered. “Suck me so good.”  
Bill's words sent a shudder flying down Tom's entire body and moved in closer, tightening his mouth around Bill's cock. He sucked slowly, working Bill back to the point of intense arousal. By the time his tip was reaching for the back of his throat, Bill was completely hard again, filling Tom's mouth. His hips rocked up against Tom's mouth, and Tom took him in each time.  
“Oh, ah!” Bill moaned, his head tilted back, eyes squeezed closed in an expression of ecstacy. “I wanna... wanna come like this...” He whispered. The confession made Tom's stomach clench, but he still wanted Bill in him again. He sucked off of Bill and kissed against the head, looking up at Bill with dark eyes. Bill tilted his head back down, his brows pulled together as he opened his eyes.  
“But... I... I can't...” He whispered, seeing the desire resting in Tom's eyes. His scraped his teeth over his lower lip and murmured, almost in groan, “But torture me just a little longer, Tomi.”  
Tom nodded and stretched his tongue out, swirling it over Bill's head. He licked up over foreskin, dipping his tongue into that little crevice beneath. Bill cried out and tugged at Tom's braids, trying to urge him closer. Tom closed his mouth around the head, sucking at the swollen flesh.  
“Tomi, oh Tomi...” Bill whispered, his hips quavering as he pushed himself into Tom's mouth again. Tom willingly took him, sucking back down his length. Bill's pale thighs strained on either side of his head and they looked so delicious to bite and suck.  
“Tomi... Tomi...” Bill whispered, his fingers clenching hard in Tom's braids.  
Tom pulled off at looked up at him.  
“I...” Bill whispered, breathless, “I thought I was going to...”  
“Inside me.” Tom whispered, pulling himself up and straddling Bill's thighs. “Please put it back in me, Bill.”  
Bill nodded, his eyes veiled with desire, his cheeks pink. He grabbed up the lube again and applied it.  
“Come here.” He murmured, pulling Tom closer to him and guiding his cock between his buttocks. Tom moaned as Bill penetrated him again. This time he wasn't as relaxed and Bill's cock stretched him. He squeezed about him for every inch of the way until he was completely impaled.  
“Oh, God, you're so tight.” Bill whispered, holding him close as Tom began to move on top of him. This time, they started out slower with Tom thrusting atop him, their eyes locked. Tom tilted his face in, seeking Bill's lips. Bill caught his mouth, plunging his tongue in, sweeping over Tom's palate with a scrape of his tongue stud. Tom shuddered, bringing himself down harder on Bill's cock.  
When Bill pulled back, he whispered, “I wanna fuck you harder.”  
Tom nodded and Bill lifted them off the seat, lying Tom out on the floor of the shower. He pushed Tom's legs up and slammed back into him. Tom cried out, bracing one leg over Bill's shoulder and the other in the crook of Bill's arm. Bill didn't give him any mercy as he ground and thrust into him. Their bodies met quick and fast, Bill's cock quickly pushing his taut body open.  
“Yes, Bill!” Tom cried, his face contorted with pleasure. Already, Bill had found his prostate and was rubbing away at it.  
“Gonna come so fast.” Bill gasped as and answer, their pleasure-crazed eyes meeting. His long, dark hair was soaked, even the black and white dreads sluicing water off of them. Thick streams over water fell from them and onto Tom's chest and face, but he couldn't care. He could only focus on Bill's beautiful face and his cock going in and out of his body.  
They raced towards the pleasure together, their bodies meeting over and over, their voices rising over the pounding over the water. The opaque walls of the shower had steamed up and Tom's flailing hand left a long smear.  
Bill came first, his head snapping back in pleasure. He shuddered and quavered, moaning Tom's name as he came inside him. As the hot rush of semen filled him, Tom arched from the shower's floor, his own cum fountaining from his head.  
When it was over, they lay together on the floor.  
“The water is going to get cold.” Bill whispered. “I don't want it to be cold when I clean you.”  
Tom looked over him, his eyes half-shut with pleasure. “I love you.” He murmured, ignoring Bill's statement.  
Bill smiled and leaned down to kiss him. “I love you too. Now, come on.” He grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him up, informing him as he had so many other times, “You know, cleanliness is next to godliness....”


End file.
